1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a graduated container, and more particularly to a quantitative dropper structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional squeeze dropper bottle for containing liquid medicine generally has a conic tip formed with a dispensing orifice. A tiny amount of liquid can be dispensed from the dispensing orifice of the squeeze dropper bottle. For example, a total dispensed amount of 1 cc of liquid needs 18 droplets. A user can compress the bottle body of the dropper bottle to dispense a droplet or droplets according to the required total dose. However, it is hard for the user to stably control the total amount of the dispensed liquid. In the case that the bottle body is over-compressed, an excessive amount of liquid may be dispensed from the dispensing orifice. Therefore, the dose of the liquid can be hardly precisely controlled. In practical medicine dosage such as vaccination or nutrition supplement, a larger amount of liquid medicine, for example, 3 cc of liquid medicine, may need to be dispensed according to the properties thereof In this case, a user needs to pay more attention to the control of magnitude of compression force and the number of the dispensed droplets. Otherwise, a tiny mistake may lead to a serious consequence. An underdose can hardly achieve a desired effect. An overdose will result in waste of liquid medicine or even intoxication in some more serious cases.